geoletterboomfandomcom_nl-20200214-history
AENA
Maker Dit is het land Aena. Uitgeschreven door Simon van het vijfde leerjaar in Sint-Agatha-Rode. INHOUD Het is een heel uniek land met heel veel rechte lijnen. Ook de jaartelling is compleet anders. Hier bij ons zitten we nu in 2013 in Aena zitten we nu in 98424. Hoofdstad De hoofdstad heet Kunt.thumb|Het Kalemario Er zijn vanalle monumenten zoals het Kalemario het is een zeer groot gebouw van wel 1000mk hoog. Wat kan je in het gebouw doen. Eten, drinken zelfs slapen want het is ook een hotel dat hotel heet Kaleluigi.thumb|left|Een van de kamers van het Kaleluigi thumb|Hoofdstad Kunt Andere dingen in de hoofdstad je hebt er een moppenverkoper die zijn moppen zijn fantastisch. Het is een echte aanrader voor als je ongelukkig bent. Je moet er niet voor betalen thumb|left|Ontdekker Aena Ontdekker De ontdekker heet Carles Frederick Coulsoun. Hij heeft Aena in 1 ontdekt dat is bij ons in 478. Hoe heeft hij dat gedaan? Carles was een zeer slimme man, want ja hoe kan je over de zee zonder vliegtuig of boot. Hij wist ik bouw een vervoersmiddel. Hoe zou dat noemen de fuy kan onder de zee rijden en dat was dan ook weer uitgevonden. Dus uiteindelijk kwam Hij in Aena uit. Zo heeft Carles Frederick Coulsoun Aena ontdekt. Eten en Drinken Wat eten en drinken ze in Aena. Ze eten het meeste vis met frietjes. Ze drinken er een mix van cola en fanta bij.thumb|left|vis met frietjesthumb|Dit mengen ze Sport De meest bekende sport is Hook. Hook is een Sport dat in de Bergen Van Huck wordt gespeeld. Wat is Hook? Hook is een samenstelling van voetbal met skieeën. De deelnemers Skieeën naar beneden met elke ploeg 1 bal ze kunnen passen en zo moet je omterteerst beneden geraken. Wie het eerst 75 doelpunten heeft gemaakt wint. De beste in de sport zijn de Pegots en de Tyapis. De Pegots zijn Foogoks en de Tyapis zijn Woogboks.thumb|Bergen van Huck Inwoners Aena heeft 2 volkeren de Foogoks en de Woogboks. In totaal heeft 3.457.325 inwoners. De Foogoks hebben er 1.456.232 en de Woogboks 2.001.093. De Foogoks wonen in Achtsten en de Woogboks in het Zevenden. Provincies Er zijn 15 Provincies: Lup,Phan,Heik,Wung,Haom,Waehem,An,Lu,Wou,Kap,Kim,Pek,Hoil,Pha en Ek. Waarom zijn het er vijftien? Vijftien is het geluksgetal van de Pa. Pa is bij ons de premier. Er zijn altijd het aantal provincies de . De Pa noemt nu Bump. De volgende verkiesingscampange is binnen 784587 jaar dat is bij ons 5 jaar Belangerijke mensen van Aena De eerste belanerijke mens van Aena Carles Frederick Coulson natuurlijk is hij een BA dat staat voor Bekend Aenaer De tweede is Up Hup. Up Hup heeft veel gedaan voor Aena. Hij is namelijk een arcitect. Hij heeft onderandere het Kalemario en het Bingo. thumb|Koning Babathumb|left|koniging BIBI thumb|Architect van het Kalemario Taal De taal in Aena is Bebet. Hier zijn een paar woorden in het Bebets: hallo is kicef, hoe gaat het is nasex xegreozero, ik heet is Simon is nolut yeliko Simon. Onderwijs Er is school in Aena van 9uur tot 12u30 en van 15u30 tot 18u. Het is in twee delen gesplits want het is warm in Aena dus anders graken de Leerlingen uitgeput en kunnen ze niet meer werken. Dit is de modernste schoolthumb|left|Modernste School. Vlag De vlag van Aena ziet er alsvolgt uit.thumb|Vlag van Aena 4 sterren met groen en blauw in de sterren. In het midden een oranje rechthoek met Aena in. Muziek thumb|right|335 pxSerray is het lievelingsliedje van de mensen van Aena. De maker van Serray heet Issig Hatana. Dit is het liedje in het nederlands:he capitain Jack,breng me terug naar de spoorlijn,capitain Jack loopt naar de spoorlijn,badadidadoe links rechts rechts links, lopen met kapitein Jack,he kapitein Jack,breng me terug naar de spoorlijn,geef mij een pistool in mijn hand,want ik wil in een schietpartij de man zijn,links rechts links, de militaire stap,de luchtmacht rap,het zeventiende vliegtuig is het beste,ga links ga rechts en haal de stap, we gaan lopen naar de spoorweglijn,lopen met capitain Jack, badado badadadidedao,lopen met capitain Jack, terug in het vredeskamp lopen,lopen met capitain Jack, badadadie dado,links rechts links rechts,badadadidado,lopen met captian Jack, he capitain Jack, breng me naar de spoorweglijn, geef een fles in mijn hand,ik mil een dronken man zijn,links rechts links,de militaire stap,de luchtmacht rap, het zeventiende vliegtuig is het beste,ga links ga rechts pak de stap links rechts links rechts (x2), we gaan lopen naar de spoorlijn,lopen met capitain Jack badadadidao, lopen met capitain Jack,terug naar het vredeskamp lopen,badadadidado (x2),links rechts links,badadido,loop met capitain Jack, he capitain Jack, breng me naar de spoorweglijn,left rigt left,de militaire stap,de luchtmacht rap,de zeventiende is het beste,we gaan lopen met capitain Jack,we gaan hem brengen naar de spoorweglijn,links rechts links rechts,badadadiedao, NU IS HIJ AAN DE SPOORWEGLIJN. Vervoer Er is heel wat openbaar vervoer in Aena. Zo heb je er bevoorbeeld de Fuy. De Fuy is de trein waarmee Carles Frederick Coulson Aena had ontdekt. Ook heb je de Nast dat is een soort tram.thumb|Dit is de nast(een tram)thumb|left|de fuy